Twisting fate, changing destiny
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: Ten years ago, two girls chaged their destinies. When they're rescued from a pshyc ward and asked to join the spirit detectives, what will happen. Part of their original destiny was to never fall in love. Can they change that out come? Kurama OC. Hiei OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you people out there. On the outside world. This is a one shot fic. It most likely won't last more than a few chapters, but who knows. I certainly don't.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of the characters. I do own, Wolf, Dragon, Lunar, Fang, and Fire ball  
  
Well let the story begin.

PROLOUGE  
My name's Wolf. I've been in this Psycho ward for the last two years. Two years ago I tried to O.D. myself for the fourth time in one year. Yep that classifies me as crazy right? The only up to being stuck in here is my best friend, Dragon. She tried to kill her stepfather. For good reason's though. But that's not my story to tell. I am 15 years old. I have black hair with silver streaks. Yes they're natural. You don't really get the chance to Dye your hair in a place like this. I have unnaturally blue eyes for a girl with my hair color. I have a dog, if you'll call her that, named Lunar, reason being she came to me on the night of a full moon. Lunar is the color of a full moon with a black crescent moon on her chest. Then I have a fox. His name is Fang. Rowdy little one he is, with a hell of a bite. Hence the name fang. His fur is completely black. Now, a little bit about Dragon. She's 14. Been I here about 4 years. She's not crazy. She's about the sanest person I know. She has dirty blond hair and these really crazy kind grey-green eyes. Damn she's pretty, but get in her way and you'll get your ass whooped. Her pet, Fire ball, is a fox. She's a bright red then the fur fades to orange, then yellow. Like flames, I guess. We're both particularly normal, for two girls in a psycho ward. We both love plants, and moderately mind our own business. Most of the time. Then again, we tend to get ourselves thrown in solitary confinement. Like right now. Me and Dragon are suppose to escape solitary today. Today's the day our lives got turned upside-down. Listen and you'll see. From today on our lives would never be the same.   
  
Kurama and Hiei stood impatiently outside Koenma's office. Botan had brought them there are 5 am, and it was now 6:45am.  
"Where does that stupid toddler need us to go this time?" Hiei growled. Just then, Koenma's door opened and the two demons stepped though.  
"I have called you here because I have a mission." Koenma said, sounding like he thought this to be new. Hiei glared at him. The toddler demi-god gulped slightly. "I need you two to retrieve two girls from this Insane Asylum." Two pictures flashed on the screen. One girl had black hair that reached past her waist. It had silver streaks randomly throughout it. Her silver-blue eyes shone with mischief and wonder. The girl next to her had wavy dirty-blond hair which went to her mid-back. Her grey-green eyes showed no emotion.  
"Koenma," Kurama said slowly, "why do you need us to bring you these two?"  
"BECAUSE THEY'RE DEMONS THAT'S WHY!! DON'T ASK QUESTIONS BEFORE I'M DONE EXPLAINING!!" Koenma yelled. Regaining his composure he continued. "The girl with black hair is Wolf. True to her name, she's half wolf, ¼ fire and ¼ ice. Extremely rare. The other girl is Dragon. We're not quite sure why she's called that, but she's ½ fox, ½ dog. It's an interesting combination, and a rare one, but not as rare as Wolf. Bring them both back here. And I'm telling you now, neither of them know of their demon heritage."  
"So now we're babysitting for a couple of untrained demons." Hiei stated rather flatly.  
"I wouldn't call them untrained. They can fight. They'll need training of course, but they're not helpless." Koenma replied. "Botan will have a portal just outside the office to take you there. Be on your way now." He ushered the two out.  
  
At the pshc. Ward Wolf P.O.V.  
  
I stretched restlessly after they let me out of solitary. After a few minutes of waiting, Dragon walked out of the solitary section. She looked slightly board.  
"Why do they always stick us in solitary?" She asked flatly. "Don't they get that being alone doesn't bother us?" I simply shrugged. Dragon could rant on and on about how stupid they were. We were about to pass the reception desk when I spotted a couple of guys. They didn't look like they were being brought in for something. One of the guys had black hair with a white starburst. I thought my hair stood up, his was gravity defying. This guy had deep crimson eyes. That's weird. He was prob'ly only about an inch or two taller than Dragon, and she was only 4'8". The other guy had long red hair. He seemed to sense me watching him and looked up. Holy crap! He had the sweetest, most awesome, brilliant bright green eyes.  
I nudged Dragon slightly. I really had no need. She was stopped dead in her tracks. I pushed her forward slightly. "It's not nice to stare." I whispered to her.  
She gave an 'As if you weren't' look, but walked on. I gave the two one final glance before disappearing around the corner. Dagon practically dragged me down the hall into her brightly light room. Upon entering, I had to shield my eyes against the harsh lights.  
"Did you see those guys? I wonder why they're here. They have to be visiting someone." Dragon could go on like that forever. I calmly walked over to her bed and lay down.  
"Are you high or something? You never get this hyped up about anything." I stated rather than asked. It was true. Dragon was moderately calm. She just glared at me. I ignored her and drifted off to sleep.  
  
normal P.O.V.   
  
Kurama and Hiei followed one of the nurses down the hall. She stopped abruptly in front of a room. "They usually stay together during the day, so if they're not here, they're in Wolf's room. If not there, in solitary." The nurse said flatly. She rapped harshly on the door. It cracked open.  
"What?" A girl's voice came from inside.  
"You have visitors. Be good." The nurse said. With that she nodded curtly and walked away. The door opened wider. Kurama and Hiei hesitated slightly.  
"Come on in. I won't bite." The girl's voice came again. The two slowly entered the brightly lit room. A girl about Hiei's height stood before them. "Who are you?" She asked flatly. "You're visitors. Most patients know who they're visitors are."  
"I'm sorry. We did not mean to make you distrust ((I made that word up. I don't think it's a real word))us." The red head said calmly. "My name is Kurama."  
"Okay. You assumingly know who I am since a nurse brought you here. If not, I'm Dragon." Her emotionless grayish-green eyes never faltered. "Oh, and who are you?" She asked pointing to Hiei. He ignored her.  
"This is Hiei. He's a bit antisocial." Kurama said lightly.  
Before Dragon could make a sarcastic reply, two foxes ran into the room at top speed, followed by a dog, which almost knocked Hiei and Kurama over. "Lunar, Fang, Fire ball! You're not supposed to run around like that." Dragon scolded the three. She thought for a moment. "Never mind. I told you to disobey the rules."  
"Is this the girl Kurama?" Hiei asked flatly, as if Dragon wasn't there.  
Kurama nodded. "One of them."  
"If you're looking for Wolf, you're out of luck. She's asleep." Dragon said. These boys were giving her a strange feeling. What did they want here?  
  
Well there's the first Chapter. Hope you like it. I need reviews or else I can't update. Um... I also need some help. #1.) How do you post a new chapter on ff.net? I tried. It really didn't work. It posted my 1st chapter also. ((Anyone wonder, my other story is called Rose Petals.)) And #2.) Does anyone know how to create a website? If you can help me and answer either of these questions email me at Pupdog273comcast.net. Even If you don't have answers, e-me. I like to hear from ya'll. Well R&R.  
  
Alena


	2. Chapte 2

WBF:HI all. I'm back for another mysterious chapter. Whatever.  
  
Younger brother: This story sucks. WBF: Shut up so I can start the chapter. Your thoughts don't matter Y.B.: Wolf black flame doesn't own anything 'cept her own made up characters  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
WOLF P.O.V. [DREAM SEQUENCE]  
I watched the scene from above. People all around running. Blood was everywhere. "Where the hell am I?" I whispered aloud.  
"You're in the abandon where house on Elm street.((I needed some random street.)) More specifically your memory of this place ten years ago." I saw a girl who was a perfect reflection of me, ten years ago that is. 'I was never here.' I thought. 'I've no memory of this happening.'  
"That is why I am here. I am the memory of this, because it is not apart of you. I am your memories that are out of your reach." (Let's call this girl memory.) Memory said. "Once you embrace these memories, I will be part of you." I was stunned. It was true. I had no memories before I woke of from the coma. They said they found me in a comatose state outside a where house. This couldn't be real.  
"Why are you here now? Why not years ago?" I questioned my voice barley above a whisper.  
"I come now because it is time for you to embrace your destiny. Ten years ago, you cheated fate, and there for rewriting your destiny. A strong force has allowed me to speak with you now. This force will help you remember. Wake now. It is time." Memory whispered to me as she faded. [END DREAM]  
  
I opened my eyes, only to be met by the blinding lights in Dragon's room. "Damn these stupid lights." I muttered under my breath. I pushed myself up on my elbows to see Dragon talking to the two guys we had seen in the hall. Why the hell were they here? I shook her head trying to clear it. The redhead, glance up at me. Those stunning green eyes again.  
  
NORMAL P.O.V.  
  
Dragon glanced in the the direction Kurama was. "Well, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens." The blond haired girl's voice dripped with sarcasm. Wolf glared at her.  
"Will you turn off the stupid lights?" She growled. "And who are they, and why are they here?" Wolf said indicating to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"I am Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama said politely. Wolf gave him a small smile.  
"This is The king of Grumpy, Hiei." Dragon said indicating Hiei. He glared at her and in a second she was and the ground with a sword to her throat. Dragon eyes widened. She hadn't even seen him move. She whimpered slightly.  
"Hey, leave her alone. You didn't exactly rush to introduce yourself." Wolf said darkly, glaring at him. "I don't what you to start yelling either, Dragon. I have a major headache."  
"Truly Hiei. Koenma told us to bring them back. I do believe he meant them to be alive." Kurama said softly. Hiei released Dragon and she scampered slightly to stand beside Wolf. Wolf cocked her head to the side.  
"Did you just say someone wanted to get us out of here?" She asked. Kurama nodded. Both girls burst out laughing hysterically. The two boys looked slightly shocked at their reaction. Wolf noticed this, and stopped laughing.  
"You guys are telling the truth, aren't you?"  
"Naturally." Came Kurama's simple reply.  
"How do you plan to get us out? They won't give us up without a fight." Dragon said flatly. Hiei held up a note.  
"Simple, we'll give them this." Hiei replied flatly.  
"How was I suppose to know that." Dragon muttered. "Jerk."  
"If you don't know something, you should wait for an explanation." Hiei shot back at her.  
"At least I'm not a short jerk."  
"You're shorter than me."  
"You're still short, Jackass."  
"Bitch."  
"Asshole.'  
"Dumbass."  
Wolf and Kurama watched the two argue. Both looked slight amused.  
"This could go on for awhile, couldn't it?" Wolf asked.  
"Yes, but I do think we should stop them before Hiei gets really angry." Kurama replied. Caina blinked. [FLASH BACK]  
  
"This is the King of Grumpy, Hiei." Dragon said, Indicating Hiei. He glared at her. In a second, she was on the ground with a sword to her throat.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Yeah. Another incident with a sword to her throat, and Dragon unarmed, could end up messy." Wolf said starting toward Dragon to shut her up. She hit the blond girl hard on the head, and she slumped unconscious into Wolf's arms.  
"Unarmed?" Kurama questioned.  
Wolf nodded. "Dragon has mastered a sword or kanta ((sp?)) and a bow and arrow. I've mastered the twin blades, daggers, and I'm okay with a whip." She stated as if it were common knowledge. She grabbed at sword from under the bed and tossed it to Hiei. She did the same with a large bow and a quiver of arrows. "Take this stuff. I need to get my weapons. I'll meet you in the lobby when I'm done." With that she took off out of the room. Kurama picked up Dragon's weapons, while Hiei carried Dragon bridal style. ((Wolf: Hehe. Hiei got stuck carrying Dragon. To say the least, she's light. / Dragon: What was that? He wouldn't have to carry me if you hadn't knocked me out. WB-F: Shut it both of you. Now.))  
  
Wolf ran though her room. She'd managed to find tree out of four of her daggers, one of her two twin blades, she still hadn't found her whip, or her symbolizing black rose that grew somewhere in her room. She pulled her closet door open and was happy to find her whip, a dagger, a packet of rose seeds. It didn't matter what kind of roses they were, under her care they always grew to be black in color. "Okay, now where's my other twin blade?" She asked herself. Then an idea struck her. She pulled out a desk drawer, and tossing the items around the room she flipped a lever to the secret compartment within. Lo and behold, there was the other blade, and an already grown black rose. After making sure all her weapons in place, her swords sheathed, one dagger in each boot, one over her right shoulder, the other with an automatic spring, that would activate with a careful flick of her wrist, on her right forearm, and her whip carefully placed behind her sword on the left side she set out towards the lobby.  
  
Kurama and Hiei had been sitting in the lobby for at least ten minutes. Dragon had come around and looked ready to kill. She was pacing, back and forth, muttering something about killing someone. 'Fox. She's this irritable now, what do you think will happen if she harnesses her demon powers?' Hiei asked though telepathic communication. 'I don't know. Hiei? Do you know why Wolf's demon type is so rare?' Kurama replied. Hiei simply shook his head. A moment later, Wolf burst into the lobby only to be met by Dragon's kanta at her throat. She didn't seem all that startled. She placed her right hand in a fist directly in front of her friend's shoulder. "Back off." She said simply. ((Remember that automatic dagger.)) "It's your own fault you got knocked out." Dragon glared but backed off. Wolf smiled. "Are we leaving yet?" Hiei and Kurama nodded and exited the building. Wolf and Dragon followed. Wolf stopped suddenly shielding her ears from the sun. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei and Dragon stopped also. "I haven't been in direct sunlight in at least two years." She said slightly sheepishly. She started walking again. The foursome reached the place where the portal was suppose to be behind the building. The two girls yelped slightly when Botan appeared out of thin air. "You two must be Dragon and Wolf." The two girls nodded. "I'm Botan. I'll be your guide to Spirit World." A spinning portal appeared in the wall. Kurama and Hiei stepped though after Botan. Wolf hesitantly started to step though. Dragon followed Wolf, but on a back thought, tackled her, sending them both into the portal.  
  
Kwuabara here. Two chapters and me a Urimese still haven't been introduced. Aren't we the stars here? Anyway, The two girls meet Koenma, and they're staying a Gekie's Temple. They meet Kieko, Shizuru, and my dear Yukina, and along with Botan and we're headed to the mall. She ya next time.  
  
Hi!!! There's Chapter 2 for ya'll. I want at least two reviews or I don't know if I'll update. But I do have to give thanks to those who did review.  
  
Kitsune Kit : Thanks sooo much. I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Okay peeps. Anyone else want to review it'd be great. Love ya all. I might be able to update later today, so review.  
  
Luv, ya all, Alena. 


	3. chapter 3

W.B.F: Hi all I'm back for another chapter.

Y.B.: Will you just give up already no one likes your story.

W.B.F.: Go into a hole and die. I don't own anything except my own O.Cs Okay? Then let's begin.  
  
Last time:  
Dragon followed Wolf, but on a back thought, tackled her sending them  
both into the portal.  
  
Wolf gave a small yelp as she a Dragon tumbled out of the portal. Wolf  
rolled on top of Dragon, pinning her to the ground. She glanced up to  
see Kurama, Hiei, Botan and some toddler dude staring at her. She  
released Dragon and was on her feet in an instant.  
"Stupid brat that hurt." Dragon growled  
"It's your own fault." Wolf replied calmly. "You tackled me." This  
comment started a huge argument.  
"Do they fight like that all the time?" Koenma asked. Kurama shrugged.  
After all, he and Hiei had only known them for about an hour. Koenma  
cleared his throat to catch the two girls' attention. "Now that the  
two of you are here, It's time for you to learn why. You," He said  
pointing to Wolf. "are part wolf, part fire, and part ice. This is  
very rare because, it is known that well trained fire and ice  
apparitions can read someone's aura. It is also known that without  
much training wolf demons can read auras. Since you're a mix of all  
three, the ability most likely comes naturally." Caina blinked letting  
the information sink in.  
"Dragon," Koenma said turning to the blond haired girl. "You are part  
fox part dog. This is an interesting combination which would give you  
extreme agility."  
Wolf snickered slightly. "Dragon, agile? You've got to be kidding."  
Wolf laughed as Dragon muttered death threats under her breath.  
"Well, Wolf. You will be staying with Kurama as an exchange student  
and attending his high school as Kira Black. Dragon, you are staying at  
Genkai's temple. You will be starting Saryaska Jr. High as Tia Stone."  
Koenma continued. "Botan, open the portal to Genkai's. All of you  
belongs are at your designated residence."  
  
AT GENKAI'S  
  
Wolf and Dragon were met by Keiko, Shizurue, and Yukina upon arrival.  
  
"Hi I'm Keiko." Keiko said. "This is Yuskue." She continued pointing  
to the spirit detective.  
"I'm Yukina. Pleased to meet you." The ice apparition said bowing  
slightly.  
"Shizuru."  
Kuwabara knelt at Wolf and Dragon's feet. "I am the great Kazuma  
Kuwabara. Will one of you lovely ladies marry me?" Both girls edged  
away.  
"Can I Kill him?" Dragon asked.  
Yuskue snickered. "She's known you for barely a minute and she's  
taking Hiei's side on how she feels about you Kuwabara." Keiko elbowed  
him.  
"We were planning on heading out to the mall. Do you guys want to  
come?" She asked.  
"Sure." Wolf said.  
"I'll drive." Kurama said.  
Dragon just turned and walked away, muttering something about bad mall  
experiences. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.  
"Let's go then!" Shizuru said.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER AT THE MALL.  
  
"Do we have to go in here Keiko?" Yuskue wined as the approached the  
Abercrombie, store.  
"Stop complaining Yuskue. It'll only take a minute." Kieko replied.  
The girls went back into the dressing rooms while the boys waited.  
10 minutes later the guys were starting to get impatient. They could  
hear remarks like, 'I'm not wearing that.' Or 'I don't like the color  
pink.' And other such remarks.  
"What's taking so long?" Yuskue grumbled. Suddenly a drum roll could  
be heard from with in the dressing rooms.  
  
Botan walked out of the dressing room. She had a dark pink mini skirt  
complete with knee high boots. She wore a white tang top that read,  
'Proud Grad, student of Angel University. Her bangs had been dyed  
bubblegum pink, along with the tips of her hair. To top the look she  
had pink eyeliner and lip gloss to complete the look. Three words  
described her, Fab, u, lous!  
  
Yukina came out next. She wore a long sleeved Blue shirt with  
different colored flowers embroidered on the bottoms of the sleeves.  
She wore white jeans with golden dragons on the bottom. She kept her  
usual sandals. Her hair was in High pig tales. Sea green stripes were  
randomly place throughout. She had no makeup except for the glitter  
above her eyes. More accurate description, Goddess sent from heaven.  
  
Next up, Keiko. She had a camo skirt with matching sandals. Her black  
shirt had a tiger on the front and underneath it read 'grrrrrr...' On  
the back it said, 'Caution, Will bite or scratch if angered.' Her hair  
had random braids and ribbons of all colors braided in. She had light  
blue eye shadow glitter. Definition, to die for.  
  
Wolf trudged out next looking none to happy. She wore a black halter  
top. Over it was a white one sleeved half shirt that read 'Rebel' in  
black letters. She had navy jeans with chains on the sides. Her NSS  
skate shoes had blue laces. She also wore half gloves. Her Bangs had  
been dyed a dark blue. The rest of her hair was in two low pig tales,  
and the tips were dyed the same blue as her bangs. She had black  
eyeliner. Move over America's top model, we've got goddess comin'  
though.  
  
The guys were staring intently. They were also edging slowly towards  
the exit. Wolf spotted this slow but steady migration toward the exit.  
"Get your asses back here." Keiko, Wolf , Shizuru shoved Yuskue Kurama  
and Kuwabara ((That was Shizuru's doing)) Into dressing rooms. After a  
good deal of arguing and cloths tossing, the boys were ready.  
Yuskue emerged from the touchier first. He wore baggy jeans, and his  
usual shoes. He also wore a plain black shirt that said 'Disturbed' on  
the front. ((That is a band. I'm not kidding.)) His hair was spiked  
and the tips were dyed blond.  
Kurama was next. The tips of his hair were dyed black. He wore Leather  
pants, and a white muscle shirt with a black leather jacket. ((Me: So  
hot. SO HOT!!!! Random Friend : Shut up and finish the chapter.))  
Kuwabara could not be helped, and Shizuru had given up. The girls paid  
for the clothes and left with the boys following behind. Wolf dropped  
into step with Kurama.  
"Have fun?" He asked slightly flatly.  
"Not really" Kurama looked surprised. "I don't really like shopping."  
Wolf explained. Kurama nodded. Wolf tripped suddenly and fell down  
half a flight of stairs, successfully knocking her self out.  
  
4 and ½ hours later at the hospital.  
  
Kuwabara was gone, with Shizuru. Yukina had left leaving Wolf her best  
wishes. Kurama, Keiko, and Yuskue were in the hospital waiting room. A  
doctor approached them from behind the counter.  
"Well your cousin's fine." The doctor said to Yuskue. They had said he  
was her cousin so the could get the info on her condition. "She broke  
her ankle, but she can leave tonight."  
The Four went their separate ways. Wolf and Kurama headed toward  
Kurama's house.  
  
That's all for now. I need at least 1 review to update. Not much to  
ask, huh?  
Andrew: Why would they review?  
Me: You wrote the girls clothes descriptions, Don't you want to she  
how readers felt?  
Andrew: Thinking OF COURSE I DO. REVIEW NO OR FACE CERTAIN  
DEATH!!!!!!!!  
Me: Like Andrew said Review. Please. See ya next time.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
** Anyone**: My one and only reviewer this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Me: Alrighty, Chapter 4 here.

Andrew: Why are people still reading this?

Me: 'cause you're a half ass.

Andrew: Alena owns nothing except her made up characters and a bitchy attitude.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
8:00a.m. at Genkai's temple  
  
Hiei shook Dragon's shoulders trying to wake her.  
"Wake up you baka onna." He growled, shaking her harder.  
"Leave me alone." Dragon muttered from under the heap of pillows and sheets. Hiei sighed, then an idea crossed his mind. It wasn't exactly smart, but it would most likely wake Dragon up. He picked the sleeping girl up bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom, where he lay her in the tub.

Dragon didn't take in her surroundings, until she was soaked by a cascade of cold water from the shower head. Dragon let a sharp yelp and turned to glare a Hiei, who smirked.

"What the Fuck was that for?" She growled Hiei shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up." He turned his back to her. Dragon took the chance to spray Hiei in the back with a jet of cold water. He rounded on the girl angrily. "Revenge is a Bitch." She said quickly before running for the door of the bathroom. Hiei had disappeared. Dragon glanced carefully around her room before she was hit from behind by a pillow. She turned growling. Hiei just smirked. She(Dragon) grabbed a pillow and a full out pillow fight began.  
  
Wolf and Kurama stood outside Dragon's door watching the two demons duke it out with pillows. "

They're been fighting like that for at least an hour now." Yukina said softly "They're going to miss breakfast." At these words Dragon carefully moved out of Hiei's Pillow's striking distance.

"This battle will continue," The fox thought for a moment. "After breakfast. Now get out so I can get dressed." Hiei stalked out, but not before throwing his pillow at Dragon. She growled a curse at him and turned to Wolf who was still in her doorway. "You're quite the little vixen, aren't you?" She murmured smiling. "I thought you were only half fox."  
  
Dragon P.O.V.  
  
I growled at Wolf. "I don't like him. He dumped me in the tub and turned to cold water on. He turned and I sprayed him back. I walked out of the bathroom and he attacked me with a pillow. I just retaliated." Wolf laughed leaning on her crutches. Wait, crutches? "What the hell did you do to yourself?"  
Wolf blinked. "I fell down the steps at the mall." She said slightly sheepishly. "And broke my ankle." I shook my head  
  
"You're an idiot sometimes. Did you know that?" Wolf laughed before turning away from my room.  
"You can't deny you like Hiei. I can see it in your eyes." She murmured as she left. "And your aura is flaring." I growled after her. Smartass bitch. Wolf's my best friend, but she had some attitude problems. I sighed and pulled on a black sleeveless shirt, and faded jeans. Grabbing my sword, I headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Wolf, Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai sat in the kitchen. Yuskue and Kieko arrived a few minutes later. Dragon rushed in a minute later.  
"Kuwabara's coming later." Yuskue informed them.  
"Pitifully." Hiei and Dragon muttered under their breath at the same time. Wolf snicked, Kurama chuckled slightly, while Yuskue full out laughed. Caina watched a Dragon's aura flicked slightly. Whoa. She didn't know how to read auras. Well, oh well. She could use this new found ability to her advantage. Yuskue's aura was alight, giving off the feeling he was happy. Keiko's was also looking happy, even if she was trying to hide it. Genkai's was board.  
Genkai cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I will be leaving today to go visit an old friend. Do NOT, destroy my house. I'm leaving after breakfast." With that she started eating.  
  
Half an hour after Genkai left, the girls had completed party plans.  
"Okay, Wolf? You and Kurama can pick up some food. Botan, Dragon, Yukina? You, Hiei and Kuwabara can get decorations. Yuskue and I'll plan the games and get the karaoke." Keiko said giving everyone directions.  
  
"Hey Keiko, can I invite two friends?" Wolf asked. Keiko nodded  
"The more the merrier." Wolf went off to make her phone call, while Botan, Dragon, Yukina, Hiei and Kuwabara headed to the store. Kurama waited patently for Wolf . Yuskue and Keiko started to plan the party schedule.  
  
Me:There's chapter 4. It's short I know. Gomen. But I need some help. I didn't get reviews for my last chapter so I don't have much hope but, I need an Oc from one of you reviewers out there. Also it needs to be a boy. I have my reasons. So be brave and send me a description either by review or E-me at Pupdog273comcast.net. I need to know:  
  
Name: Age:

Demon type(or human):

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothing:

Personality:

Other info(Optional):  
  
Me:Remember this is for guys. I'll choose by pulling a name out of a hat, or if I only get one review, than that's who I'll go with. Read and review. If I don't get an OC, I'm gonna have to use Andrew.

Andrew: Why me?

Me: Because, you're my last option and I don't want to make up another OC.

Andrew: Review or else, pay dire...Gets hit on head with book

Me: Shut up Andrew. Please review c'ya all.


	5. chapter 5

  
  
Me: Hiya!

Andrew: Do you have an OC?

Me: No. sorry. No one reviewed. I changed the title and summery though so maybe.

Andrew: Didn't you need the OC?

Me: It can wait. I don't own anything so you can't sue me.  
  
Kurama and Wolf headed out of the temple after Wolf completed her phone call. "Who did you call?" Kurama asked her. She stopped at the temple steps before replying.  
"I hate stairs." She muttered under her breath. Looking up at Kurama she said, "Just two of my friends before I was declared insane. Pyro and Blade can be pretty crazy." Wolf laughed slightly, before glaring at the steps again. "It took me half an hour to get up the steps, how long do you think it'll take me to get down?"  
Kurama grinned slightly. Picking Wolf up bridal style he said, "Hold on." Wolf was still stunned when Kurama finished carrying her down Genkai's thousand or so steps, and when Kurama set her down she almost fell over.  
Blushing slightly she managed a muttered, "Thanks." Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she continued. "Okay, we have to get food. Chips and dip, pizza, candy, it's all good. But one thing we have to get is Mountain Dew."  
"Why?" Kurama asked as he started down the walk.  
Wolf followed as quickly as her crutches would allow. "Because, it's loaded with high amounts of sugar and caffeine."  
"All the more reason not to get any."  
"All the more reason to buy some." The two argued casually about the food choose as they walk to the store.  
  
Hiei P.O.V.  
  
I watched Wolf and Kurama leave the temple, then turned back towards the steps. Dragon had forced him to go with her to rent the karaoke machine. Why? I honestly had no idea. She'd claimed to renting the stupid machine while Yukina, Botan, and the baka went to get other supplies.  
She ended up dragging me along. Going with her was better than going to the mall, and now it was over. I entered the temple and saw Dragon watching T.V. on the couch. I leaned against the back wall and watched her as I pretended to watch whatever show she had on. '_She is pretty. Maybe that's why I didn't mind her dragging me through the store._' What the hell am I thinking? I didn't care because it got me out of going to the mall. I silently watched as Dragon slowly fell asleep. I closed my eyes and concentrated on anything but Dragon. Love was a waste of time.  
  
Dragon P.O.V.  
  
[DREAM.]  
  
_ I blinked taking in my surroundings. This was definitely weird. When I'd fallen asleep at least I think I was asleep I'd been thinking about how much I really, really like Hiei. Not the thoughts to think right now. He'd never like me anyway. He's so distant.  
Back to business. Where was I? I glanced around a noticed a scene below me. A fox and a dog jumped through a swirlly portal. The dog carried what looked like a four year old girl on its back. They hid the girl behind a stack of crates a headed toward the portal. Before they could back track, two demons jumped out of the portal blocking their way.  
I didn't understand what was said, but by the way the two canines were careful not to revel the where they hid the girl, I assumed it was about her. What came next I had to turn my head away from. When I did I saw a girl about four, watching the scene with a grim expression. She looked up at me.  
"Those two were beaten and taken back to Makai. What happened to them there I have no idea." The girl said warily. I looked at her blankly.  
"Who were they? Why were those demons after the girl?" I asked slightly stunned. I had a feeling I had witnessed this before, but where?  
"Those two, were your parents. The little girl is you ten years ago. Your pack leader had voted to sell all first born kits and pups in the pack were to be sold into slavery to a demon lord." The girl's face was set in a grim expression. "It was your fate, but many objected and sent the first borns away. Your parents sent you to the human world, where you live now, thus rewriting your destiny."  
I looked at her blankly. "I really don't think I like the sound of that." I murmured quietly.  
The girl gave me a warm smile. "You have already fulfilled part of your destiny the rest will come after you embrace your past. Go now and awaken. You have plenty of time."  
_  
[END DREAM.]  
  
The girl faded from my vision and I snapped awake. That was a one hell of a weird dream. But what if, it was real? What if it had really happened? I had no memory of her past, so it was possible, but why would my memories come now? I sighed and glanced at the T.V.  
Then I spotted the PS2. Laughing evilly, I pulled it out and started playing the racing games a beating the high scores. I stopped when I found a two player game.  
"Hiei." I said leaning over the back of the couch, only to get ignored. "Hello," I growled, and ended up throwing a pillow at him, which he threw back.  
"What?" He asked irritably.  
"Come help me beat Yuskue and Kuwabara's high scores in their video games." I replied. He looked at me like I had an alternative motive. "Help me destroy their high scores and cause them total humiliation and, I'll call a truce on the pillow fight." I said before realizing he had sat down when I said cause them total humiliation. I smiled and started the game. Soon the game had become a cut throat race to get the best time.  
  
Normal P.O.V. with Wolf and Kurama  
  
Wolf and Kurama had managed to get up the temple steps after the trip to the store in just under 45 minutes. It would have taken Wolf forever anyway, but it took Kurama a while because of the bags of soda and food he was stuck carrying.  
"What you buy for the party half-pint? The entire store?" A new voice came out of the trees almost making Wolf drop her bags. A boy with brown hair and black eyes stepped out of the trees.  
"Hey Blade. Where's Pyro?" Wolf said grinning at him. Before he could reply, a girl with bluish- greenish hair came out of the forest trees. She wore short,_ short_, shorts and a mid-drift shirt that showed off most of her chest.  
"Hey ya'll. Where's the party?" the girl said in a hyper-active voice.  
"Hey Pyro. Have I ever told you you're a slut?" Wolf said in a dry voice.  
Pyro thought for a moment. "Once or twice. Blade tells me at least three of four times a day."  
Wolf sighed and turned to Kurama. "Kurama, this is Blade." She said indicating to the brunette. "This is Pyro. Blade, Pyro, this is Kurama."  
"Lovely to meet you." Pyro said. "Hope you don't mind but I brought a friend."  
"Who?" Blade asked.  
"You've never met him. You guys, this is....."  
  
That's the end of the chapter.

Andrew: Why'd you end it there?

'Cause I need an OC. There. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the cliff hanger. I just reall need an OC from Ya'll.

Andrew: Why are you so desperate for an OC. You could have used me and not ended the chapter

Stephanie would KILL me. Please review. Send An OC. And If you want send me some party ideas. Well ttyl.  
  
Luv, Alena


	6. chater 6

  
I got reviews!!!! Thanks so much. Andrew won't be joining us this chapter but, Kurama, Laci, and Hiei will!!!  
  
Laci: HI!!!  
  
Kurama: Hello  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Me: growls If you're not going to be nice to the good people reading this than,...  
  
Laci: HIEI!!!!!!!! Chases Hiei around the room.  
  
Me:trips Hiei letting Laci catch him. Now Hiei do the disclaimer and I might have Laci let you up.  
  
Hiei: Fine. Alena doesn't own anything except her own OCs  
  
Kurama: Not bad.  
  
Hiei: Shut up fox  
  
Kurama: Alena? Will you start the Chapter?  
  
Me: OF course!!  
  
"You've never met him. You guys this is Sheldon" Pyro said indicating to a guy who had just finished walking up Genkai's stairs. He had shaggy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was about six foot and he had an 'X' shaped scar under his right eye.  
"Your damn ferret gave me a lot of trouble Pyro." He growled at her.  
"Sorry." Pyro said  
"Uh Pyro? Who is he?" Wolf asked.  
"Yes please do answer that question." Kurama said. Blade just glared.  
"Oh yeah. Ya'll this is my friend Sheldon((A/N: Sheldon Is my OC.)). Sheldon this is Blade, Kurama, and Wolf." She said pointing to them each in turn. They all shook hands, then followed Wolf into the temple.  
  
"I see the two of you are getting along." Wolf said as she spotted Hiei and Dragon playing Video games. They both just glared and Hn'd before returning to the game. Wolf and Kurama laughed lightly. "These two are Hiei and Dragon. They assumingly have no interest in all the new people at the moment; let's go find Kieko and Yuskue." Wolf peeked into a room and saw Yuskue asleep on the floor while Kieko slept on the couch.  
Wolf slipped into the room carefully, but ended up getting her crutch caught on something and falling onto the coffee table, causing it to break.  
"Owie." Wolf wined slightly. Glancing up, she saw Kieko blinking sleepily. Wolf brought herself to a sitting position as Kurama, Blade, Sheldon, and Pyro entered the room. Wolf was muttering curses under her breath. "Sorry Kieko. Did I wake you?" She asked off handedly.  
Kieko shook her head. "It's alright. Just dozing." She murmured.  
"Oh Kieko. This is Blade, Pyro and Pyro's friend Sheldon. This is Kieko." Wolf stated struggling to get to her feet.  
Kieko nodded. "Nice to meet you. The dimwit who is still asleep is Yuskue." Kieko yawned.  
"How are we starting the party tonight?" Kurama asked helping Wolf off the floor.  
"Well I think we should start with a movie, but we have to vote." She kicked Yuskue to wake I him. "There are 7 people if Yuskue wakes up. Our chooses are, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Ring, Titanic, Harry Potter 1, & 2, All three Lord of the Ring movies, Scary movie 1,2, And 3, and some others." Kieko continued showing them a list. "Majority rules." She continued and went back to trying to wake Yuskue.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Me: Alright. I want Ya'll to vote on the movie. You have your chooses. The other movies are ones you can recommend yourselves  
  
Laci: Please, PLEASE don't vote for Titanic.  
  
Kurama: Also, Alena needs to OF your OC's one boy one girl.  
  
Hiei: How did you know that?  
  
Me: I told him. Anyway Two OCs. Girls if you have a male character you want to send in feel free. And vise versa. I'm really sorry for the shortness of the chapter  
  
Kurama: F.Y.I, the OCs are not needed for the next chapter so you have time  
  
Me: Thanks Kurama. See Ya'll.  
  
-Alena 


	7. Chapter 7

W.B.F.: HI!!!!!! I'm back for another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't decide between the movies The Ring or Underworld. No one voted for Underworld, but it's one of my favorite movies. On with the story.

Laci: Enjoy and be prepared for randomness.

W.B.F: I don't own yyh

Wolf studied the pile of movies. Shifting though them she found a movie Kieko hadn't mentioned. "We should watch Underworld." She said flatly.

Yuskue, who had finally awoken, argued, "No way. We've got to watch The Ring."

"No way in all 7 hells." Blade argued. Had stepped up next to Wolf. "Underworld rules."

Yuskue and Blade started arguing, and this started a fist fight between the two. Kieko glared at the two. Sheldon and Pyro were commentary, while Wolf and Kurama watched in silence.

Fed up with the fighting, Wolf yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" This worked quite well in stopping the fight.

Kurama sighed. "You know, we could watch both movies."

"Kurama's right. We just have to wait for everyone else to get back." Wolf said calmly as if nothing had happened. Yuskue, Kurama, Kieko, and Sheldon gave her weird looks.

Pyro sighed. "That's normal. She acts like things never happen. You'll get used to her." Suddenly Kuwabara's voice rang out.

"NO WAY!!! THE SHRIPS BEAT ALL OF OUT HIGH SCORES!!!!!" Every one sweat dropped, and headed into the living room, where Hiei and Dragon were still playing video games. Kuwabara was behind them watching as they destroyed all the high scores with higher ones.

Yuskue looked completely stunned. Blade, Pyro, Sheldon, Kieko, Kurama, and Wolf were watching with interest. Botan and Yukina came out of the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about.

"Kieko!! We got a bunch of different part supplies." Botan said excidedly.

"That's great." Kieko said. "We can set up later though. We're gonna watch a couple of movies."

.:20 minutes later after much fighting from Dragon and Hiei about turning the video games off:.

"Why do the shrimps get the couch?" Kuwabara complained indicating Hiei and Dragon who hadn't moved from the couch.

"Hn." The two said in unison.

Wolf was currently arguing with Kurama over one of the chairs. It was the last open chair and both Wolf and Kurama had decided they didn't want to sit on the floor. ((I'm being lazy so I don't feel like describing the argument. Let's just say Kurama wouldn't move and Wolf was getting angry.)) Wolf gave Kurama one last glare before simply sitting on top him.

Kurama glared at her. She gave him a look that clearly said 'It's your own fault.' Kurama sighed. Yuskue snickered and out the first DVD in the DVD player.

.: Dragon P.O.V.:.

As the movie started, I watched Wolf drift off to sleep. She must have been pretty irritated to actually sit on someone. Then of course, the fact she had a major crush on him most likely played into the mix. I smiled slightly.

I of course was sitting next to –in my opinion- the cutest guy ever. Hiei sat with his arms crossed. He looked almost asleep. Kawaii!!! I thought. Kieko, Yukina, and Botan were scared to death. Pyro was.... No where to be found. Neither was Sheldon. They're probably making out somewhere. Blade was asleep on the floor.

Kuwabara was scared shitless. He didn't show it much, except for the fact that he screamed every few minutes. I turned my gaze back to Wolf and Kurama. Kurama looked like he'd fallen asleep also. They made such a cute couple. I mental slapped myself. Get you mind out of the gutter.

I turned my grayish-green eyes back to Hiei. I met his red eyes for a moment before turning back towards the screen. His eyes reminded me of something. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Are you related to Yukina?" He glared at me for a moment before answering.

"She's my sister." He said flatly before falling silent again. I gave him one finally glance before turning away. I drifted in and out of asleep. I was awaken fully when Kuwabara screamed at the end of the movie when the kid said, 'She never sleeps.' Or something of the such. The movie rolled to credits after they saved the kid and everything. I was about to wake Wolf up when I got a better idea.

"Hey Botan. Do you have a camera?" I asked. The blue haired girl nodded. She rummaged in a bag beside her and pulled out the small camera. I grinned and took it from her.

.:Normal P.O.V. :.

Dragon took the camera form Botan and turned to Kurama and Wolf who were both sleeping. She snapped A quick picture. At this time the film in the camera ran out. This resulted in a very loud noise that woke both Kurama and Wolf up.

Dragon jumped and tossed the camera to Hiei. Hiei threw it to Botan who stashed it in her bag. This all happened in a span of about 10 seconds.

"What was all the noise?" Wolf said rubbing her eyes. Dragon had managed to get her spot back on the couch.

"Oh nothing." Botan said quickly.

"Yuskue. Put Underworld in." Dragon ordered the raven hair spirit detective. He grumbled something about a waste of movie making. Wolf growled at him, and He shut up. Yukina, Kieko, and Botan decided to go set up stuff for the party. Kuwabara followed. ((Big surprise.))

Most of the gang fell asleep midway through Underworld. Well everyone except Wolf and Dragon fell asleep, being as it was one of the two's favorite movies. Wolf paused the movie with about five minutes till the end. Dragon glanced up at her.

"what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Wolf looked at her. "We've got to play truth or fare next right?" Dragon nodded.

"Why?" Dragon asked. Wolf shrugged and turned the movie back on. Dragon gave her one last look before shrugging it off and beginning to plot ideas for dares and truths.

After the ending credits, Wolf and Dragon roused the gang.

.:20 minutes later:.

Everyone was seated in a circle after much argument and such about who would play and the seating arrangement. It went as so: Kurama, Wolf, Dragon, Hiei, Yukina, Blade, Sheldon, Pyro, Yuskue, Kieko, Botan, and Kuwabara.

"Alright, rules are, the usual truth or dare rules, but, if you decide not to accept a dare, the person who dared you gets to make up a consequence and you have to take it weather or not you like it." Dragon said.

"Why are you making up the rules?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's not." Wolf said flatly. "They're in the official truth or dare hand book. Since Dragon produced the hand book, I say she goes first."

There's the chapter. Sorry I took forever to update. Writer's block. Please give me ideas for truth or dare. I've got some of my own, but I need help!! Also, sorry for any 'out of charaturness' I was board and desperate to update. R&R ya'll.


	8. Chapter

Hey I'm back!!!! I don't know how many reviews I got for last chapter, but I know I got some 'cause someone said to dare Kuwabara to get a swirly. I will most defiantly be using that dare. Here's the chapter!!

Dragon glared daggers at Wolf. "Why should I start?"

"Because…. I said so?" Wolf answered with a weak smile.

Dragon shrugged. "Fine. But there's one rule you forgot. If you decide not to answer a truth, you have to accept a dare. Okay? Now, Wolf, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kurama for at least 20 seconds."

Wolf stared at her for a moment. "Y-y-y-you're kidding right?"

"The consequence for not accepting the dare would be stripping and running down the street naked." Dragon said calmly.

"I can't run. Crutches will do that to a person." Wolf shot back.

"I'd take you longer to get around and more people would see you."

"You're a bitch, you do know that right?"

"Of course." Dragon said with a slight grin. "Now, what will you accept?"

Wolf sighed. "Kurama, I'm not going naked around the block so…" She leaned over and kissed Kurama. After the twenty seconds were up they both stopped kissing blushing slightly.

"Okay, since Kurama is actually a very good kisser, I just have to repay you Dragon." Wolf said with a slightly evil grin. "Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The fire demon replied.

"Perfect. I dare you to _French_ kiss Dragon for at least 30 seconds."

"And if I refuse?"

"You have to kiss Kuwabara." Wolf replied flatly.

"Hn." Hiei said. He leaned over and French kissed Dragon. After the thirty seconds was up, they both pulled back, slightly out of breath.

Dragon was blushing like crazy and even Hiei had a slight blush.

"detective, truth or dare?" Hiei asked.

"dare."

"I dare you to find all the left-overs in Genkai's kitchen, mix them together in the blender and drink it."

"You're kidding right?" Botan asked as Yuskue didn't say anything. "Yuskue you can't honestly be considering that?"

"Actually, knowing hiei, it's probably better than the alterative. In case I don't survive this concoction, Kuwabara, truth or dare."

"I'll be a man. I take dare." The idiot said.

"Okay… I dare you to let Dragon and Wolf stick your head in a toilet and give you a swirly. The consequence is the same thing."

"Is that legal? He can't have the same consequence!!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Actually, I just looked that up. Article 13, row 13. If desired by the darer, the consequence of a dare can be the same as a dare. The dared has no choice as but to accept." Dragon said.

"I guess we get to give you a swirly." Wolf said.

"Yeah, and it should probably done before Yuskue completes his dare." Dragon said.

"Why's that?" Botan asked.

"If he survives, I do believe he'll be needing the bathroom for a while." Wolf answered. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

The two girls lead Kuwabara to the bathroom and flushing sounds, giggling and cursing can be heard.

A few minutes later the three walk out, Kuwabara's hair is soaking.

After a few muttered curses, Kuwabara said, "Dragon truth or dare?"

The blonde girl took a moment's thought then answered. "Dare."

"I dare you and Hiei to sleep in the same bed for the next week starting tonight."

"You're not serious are you?" Dragon asked.

"yeah I am. I'm also saying that that's the same consequence."

"Fine." Dragon muttered. "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Well, dare, I guess?" Kurama replied slightly uncertainly.

"Okay… I dare you and Wolf to sleep in the same bed for the next week, starting tonight."

There's the chapter. Sorry, it's short. I'm at a total stand still and I've got basketball tomorrow and I've we don't beat my old team we take third, if we do, we play for 1st or 2nd. Anyways, Give me some dares if you'd like me to continue the game, or tell me if it's boring you and give me a recommendation for a different game. Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey. I actually got reviews for this since I almost decided to stop writing it. Anyways, one person recommended I start spin the bottle as a game instead of trust or dare, so be prepared for some randomness, and for the story to get a little more serious.

Wolf stared at Dragon for a moment. Then remembered something. "Yuskue, you haven't done your dare yet." She told him. Yuskue winced.

"Damn. Forgot about that." He said before heading into the kitchen.

Dragon watched him. "If death is to occur because of this, Hiei will have to take the blame. It was his dare."

Hiei glared at her, but Wolf cut him off. "Dragon, do you honestly think this will kill him?" She asked.

Dragon shrugged. "It could."

As Dragon and Wolf were scolded slightly by Kuwabara and Keiko for laughing about the possibility of the detectives death, they were being watched, by three sets of eyes.

Three people stood off to the side, completely invisible to anyone around. The first of the three looked like a young pre teen girl, probably ten of eleven, with fairly tale blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

The second, looked like a an older teen, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She was still blond, but it was a little darker, and her eyes were harder, more aged.

The last of the three, was older, in her thirties maybe her forties. The blonde hair was starting to fade slightly to grey, and her eyes were beginning to be ringed with wrinkles.

The three fates, Past, Present, and Future, were not happy with Koenma at the moment.

"We told him directly that he needed to stop screwing up people's destinies." The middle aged fate, Present stated.

The oldest looking fate, Future nodded. "True, but it seems he's disobeyed orders yet again."

"Give him a break." The youngest, Past said. "Look at them, they seem so happy." The other two fates rolled their eyes. She was too naive for this job. "But we should still talk to Koenma about this. It's frustrating not knowing what's going to happen to people."

With that the three fazed out, never noticed by the group, of arguing teens, who were now 'discussing' rather violently, if they should play spin the bottle, or I never.

Koenma jumped as the three fates appeared in his office. "Well ladies, what can I do for you today?" He asked quite casually, knowing full well what the fates wanted from him.

"Nothing hugely special. Just something that's come to our attention recently." Future said, the same casual tone Koenma was using.

"And what would that be?" The demi god asked.

"You know damn well that you're messing with the very threads of time and people's fucking destinies. Again!" Present snapped, only to be shushed by Future.

Nodding slightly at Past, she said, "Watch your language." Then she turned back to Koenma. "But Present is correct. Those two girls should be dead right now."

Koenma nodded slowly. "True, but as with Yuskue at Maze castle, I need them for the missions a head."

"You don't get it do you?" Present asked, slowly advancing towards Koenma's desk. "The threads of time, are NOT meant to be messed with. It's a dangerous deal." Now she was in the small rulers face. "Your whole damn team as had their destiny screwed around one way or another, and four of the members you've changed their files. This isn't a game, Koenma. You do understand that, right?"

Koenma gulped, opening his mouth, but no words coming out. "I do believe he gets the point, Present." Future said, pulling the smaller girl back by her shoulder. "We'll be watching you Koenma. If and when we manage to sort out the mess you've made of your teams' destinies, you had better not mess it up again." Though her tone was completely calm, Future's eyes reflected a threat. Koenma nodded again mutely. "Good. Past come here, we're leaving now." The youngest of the fates who had been examining random things around the office, was by Future's side immediately, and the three disappeared.

Koenma visibly relaxed when the three supernaturals were gone. They made him uneasy because of how many people's destinies he'd messed with or tweaked even before now. None were quite as big as his team right now.

Yuskue had been destined to die in Maze Castle, Kurama in his fight against Gama in the Dark tournament, Kuwabara in his fight against the elder Touguro brother, and Hiei had never been meant to regain his soul, after the incident with Kiatio.

Koenma again scanned the article about the fire at the institute. No one had made it out alive. It was the same institute that he'd taken Wolf and Dragon out of barely forty-eight hours ago. They were meant to die there, but Koenma desperately needed their help for missions.

He sighed, again. This could turn into quite t the trial of wits if he didn't get some detectives that weren't meant to die.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There y'all go. I know, you hate me for taking forever to update then having a short as hell chapter, but this was spur of the moment, I got past my writers block for a little while. So, R&R. Laterz.


End file.
